Why's
by heycupcake915
Summary: Piper understands that she can never be with Jason. She just doesn't understand why.
1. Chapter 1

Why can't everything just go back to the way it was [or wasn't, apparently]?

Why doesn't he fall longingly at my feet, begging me to love him?

And, then, why do I need him to love me?

He's a boy and there are about 4 billion of them on Earth.

Find someone else.

There are plenty of fish in the sea.

Eat a pint of ice cream and get over it.

But I can't.

And I know why.

Somewhere in my soul, I recognize a deep-seated need to be loved and adored.

By this boy.

But that's not gonna happen, so I'm blaming him for my washing-machine feelings.

Why, why, why.

Why doesn't he love me?

This is in Piper's POV and she's talking about Jason. It's called Why's.

So tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so due to some recent feedback I've gotten from my readers, I've decided to make this into a drabble series. It's set in between TLH and SON. It will be in both Jason and Piper's POV. If you would like me to make it into a story, I might consider it, but I would like to get some more feedback on the concept first. Hope you guys like it! It sort of mirrors the first poem, but it's not exactly the same. Thanks!**

**Jason's POV**

Why can't I just remember Piper?

Why doesn't she need me like I need her, begging me to remember moments that don't exist?

I don't have to think very hard as to why I'm so infatuated by this precious, otherworldly creature.

It's simply because she is her. Her is Piper. Piper is the love of my life. That's all.

That's all. She's just Piper. Get over her, man. This camp is overflowing with beautiful girls just waiting for the chance to ask you out, the Aphrodite cabin especially. Go for a run, reinstate your manhood, and go ask out Drew.

But she would hate that. And, besides, he doesn't really care for Drew. Not like he does for Piper.

Piper. Hmmm…. She's amazing. Flawless, really.

She's smart. That's one thing she doesn't have in common with Drew. You could just talk to her for hours on end, and she'd never run out of interesting things to say. She's also a great French speaker, and when she speaks the language of love, he just wants to get down on one knee and pour out his heart to her.

She's feisty and strong, but not in that Clairisse/barbarian way. More like adorable, and tough when she wants to be. When she's calm and safe, though, she shows off her sweet side. Pushing Leo around, joking and laughing and flashing that amazing, moviestar smile.

Piper's really nice. She has a lovability that cannot be denied. Whether it's talking to her father, or putting up with and taking care of a sick Leo, she's always going to be there. Maybe not noticed or appreciated, but she's on the scene with that indulgent, motherly tone and a shoulder to cry on.

And her beauty. Oh, Jason could go on for hours about her beauty. The petite body and the endearingly choppy hair. The sprinkle of freckles across her nose that you only see if you were close to her…

I need her shine. I need her joy. I need Piper Mclean.

I'm nothing special, but I see those longing glance she shoots in my direction when she thinks I'm not looking.

I think, I hope, she loves me back. I just don't understand why.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

LEO'S POV

For a long time, I had no one to love except for my mom.

For an even longer time, I didn't even have her.

Oh, sure, at his other foster homes and boarding schools he had friends, but no one really cared about him.

Until he met Jason and Piper at the Wilderness School. Except, that was just a trick.

An illusion. A fake.

When he found out the whole thing had just been a trick, he was almost happy. The relationship between Piper and Jason had left him feeling like a third wheel, uncomfortable at best. He felt like this was a chance to start over.

He should have guessed that they would fall for each other a second time.

They were perfect for each other, really. She a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, him a powerful son of Zeus. The power couple, everyone called them.

Then there was Leo, the lowly son of Hephaestus. Aphrodite resented his father, and Zeus was the one who had actually thrown him off Mount Olympus.

Now that everything had been set straight and they were all back at Half-Blood, things had started to heat up between Jason and Piper once again.

But this time it was real.

A part of him wanted to get mad at them for falling in love and leaving him behind. But another part of him just envied them for the connection they had.

He longed for love, and his longing only grew stronger when he saw their timid romantic interactions.

Jason had asked him for advice before. He just told him if he thought he really had a shot, he should go for it.

But Jason didn't think that.

So they were currently at an impasse, as Piper would say in her perfect French accent.

Piper vented her feeling to him, and when she was done, she just cried.

This really didn't make him too excited to go find love of his own.

But then, how could he?

I think they're scared of Jason past.

Of who might be emotionally attached to him.

Of losing each other.

They're especially scared of love. I just don't understand why.


End file.
